Terima Kasih
by rikananami
Summary: "Aku tahu, aku memilih jalan seperti ini hanya karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke—" / "Maaf, aku sudah lama lupa apa artinya mencintai," kulihat langkah Sasuke bergerak. Ia meninggalkanku. / Canon /


**/a Naruto Fanfic/**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: CANON, TYPOS (_koreksi saja_), dll

**A/N**: Jadi ceritanya Sakura disini beneran ikut Sasuke ninggalin Konoha. Maaf kalo ada salah-salah canon-nya. Saya minta maaf sebelumnya, saya udah lama nggak update Naruto soalnya ._.v

(Dan fic ini khusus untuk kalian bertiga. Terima kasih ya… **Astriana**, **Ramu**, **Kak Ryo**!)

**.**

**.**

_Aku memeluk kedua lututku, aku berlindung di dalam gua ini selama berhari-hari. Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi. Akatsuki sedang mencariku, mereka akan membunuhku. Ya—membunuhku. Ini semua karena ulahnya. Sasuke—_

**.**

**Terima Kasih**

_by : rika nanami_

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti teman-teman di Konoha," aku menunduk—takut melihat matanya.

"Aku ingin. Dan kau jangan pernah menghalangiku,"

Suasana hening. Markas ini begitu sunyi. Selama ini hanya aku, Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin yang menempati markas ini, tempat persembunyian kami dari para anbu dan ninja dari berbagai desa untuk menangkap kami.

Kami berlima adalah tim Taka. Tim yang berada dibawah pimpinan Sasuke. Tim yang terbentuk setelah kematian Itachi—Sasuke yang membunuhnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu Sasuke menyimpan dendam sebesar itu. Dan setelah pertempurannya dengan Itachi, tumbuh dendam yang lebih besar lagi dalam dirinya—dendam pada Konoha.

"Apapun boleh kau lakukan, Sasuke. Aku membiarkanmu membunuh siapapun bahkan aku bersedia membantumu. Tapi kali ini tidak, jangan sakiti teman-teman di Konoha, kumohon…"

"Aku membiarkanmu hidup untuk membantu dan mengikuti keinginanku, aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi jika kau seperti ini,"

"Sasuke… kumohon… dengarkan aku untuk kali ini saja. Sejauh ini aku selalu berusaha sabar, selalu berusaha menuruti apapun kemauanmu, selalu mebantumu, selalu mengikutimu—"

"Kau yang mengikutiku, bukan aku yang memaksamu," suaranya dingin.

"Aku tahu, aku memilih jalan seperti ini hanya karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke—"

"Maaf, aku sudah lama lupa apa artinya mencintai," kulihat langkah Sasuke bergerak. Ia meninggalkanku.

Aku sendirian di ruangan ini. Hatiku menjerit, mataku mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir hangat dan mengalir di pipi. Aku menahan betapa sesaknya perasaan ini. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti teman-teman di Konoha. Walaupun kenyataannya selama ini aku dan Sasuke begitu merepotkan Konoha.

Konoha—bagaimana keadaannya?

Kulihat Karin memperhatikanku, "Kau memilih jalan ini untuk Sasuke, begitupun diriku."

"Aku tahu kau mencintainya juga."

"Memang."

"Jadi kusarankan sebaiknya kau memilih teman-temanmu di Konoha dan tinggalkan markas ini," Karin menatapku tajam, kemudian pergi.

Aku merenung memikirkan kata-kata Karin. Aku sudah lupa apa tujuan hidupku saat aku meninggalkan Konoha tiga tahun yang lalu. Yang aku tahu hanya satu hal, jika aku mengikuti Sasuke aku akan bersamanya selamanya—bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Tapi sepertinya semua ini begitu sulit untukku. Aku sudah banyak melewati masa-masa menyakitkan selama bersama Sasuke. Tinggal di tempat Orochimaru dengan ketakutan yang begitu besar, hanya saja aku beruntung bertemu dengan Kabuto yang mengajariku bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang ninja medis—hanya itu saja keberuntunganku.

Saat Sasuke bertempur dengan banyak ninja dan ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya, aku selalu melakukan apapun untuknya, selalu berusaha menyelamatkannya, selalu melindunginya, dan selalu menahan rasa sakit untuknya. Karena satu hal saja, karena aku mencintainya—

Kurasa aku salah memilih jalan. Aku salah mengikutinya dan sekarang aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sasuke akan menyerang Konoha, ia sudah menyusun rencana dan aku sudah tahu setiap detail rencananya. Sasuke sendiri memang tidak akan mampu melawan seluruh penduduk desa. Tapi Akatsuki membantunya.

"Pakai ini. Ayo kita bergegas, tuan Sasuke sudah menunggu," Juugo menyerahkan jubah Akatsuki padaku. Aku diam, menerimanya dengan perasaannya yang kacau dan akhirnya aku mengikuti Juugo.

Aku akan menyelesaikan hari ini. Aku harus membuat keputusan yang tegas.

.

.

.

Sasuke mempimpin tim. Ia berjalan di depan, jubah Akatsuki membalut tubuhnya—Tuhan, aku mencintainya. Ia tidak bergeming sedikitpun, langkahnya tenang—Tuhan, aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Ia terus berjalan, aku dan yang lainnya begitu patuh mengikuti langkahnya—Tuhan, kumohon berilah aku kekuatan untuk melakukannya.

"Sasuke—" aku memanggilnya dengan pelan.

Langkahnya terhenti.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menghambat," Karin mencibir.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berhenti, namun ia tidak menoleh sama sekali.

"Aku—" aku menggantungkan kalimat yang akan kuucapkan, aku mengumpulkan segenap tenaga untuk mengatakannya.

"Cepatlah," Karin mendesakku. Juugo dan Suigetsu bersikap tenang.

"Aku akan meninggalkan tim ini, maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin kau menghancurkan Konoha," aku berjalan mundur dan melarikan diri.

Juugo dan Suigetsu menyadari keadaan aneh ini. Mereka berusaha mengejarku. Tapi kudengar suara Sasuke, suaranya benar-benar jelas dan tenang.

"Biarkan dia pergi, hanya masalah kecil."

Aku tahu ini sangat beresiko. Aku tahu Sasuke akan membunuhku. Aku mengetahui detail rencana penghancuran Konoha yang akan dilakukannya. Jika Konoha tahu, rencananya tidak akan berjalan lancar. Ia pasti akan melenyapkanku.

Aku terus berlari. Tidak tahu harus kemana, aku hanya ingin segera sampai ke Konoha. Untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin menghancurkan rencananya. Aku sudah lelah mengikutinya, aku ingin menyelamatkan Konoha.

.

.

.

Aku memeluk kedua lututku, aku berlindung di dalam gua ini selama berhari-hari. Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana lagi. Akatsuki sedang mencariku, mereka akan membunuhku. Ya—membunuhku. Ini semua karena ulahnya. Sasuke—

Sayup-sayup terdengar langkah seseorang memasuki gua ini. Aku memasang pertahanan. Aku tahu Akatsuki cepat atau lambat akan menemukanku.

Dalam hitungan detik, sudah muncul manusia bercangkang di depan wajahku, ia muncul dari balik dinding gua. Zetsu menemukanku.

"Sebaiknya apa yang harus kita lakukan pada gadis ini?" kulihat Zetsu hitam bicara.

"Habisi dia sesuai apa yang diperintahkan tuan Madara," Zetsu putih menjawab.

Aku diam tidak bergerak. Aku sudah lelah bersembunyi. Aku merasa gagal menjadi ninja. Jalan yang kupilih ini tidak berguna, aku tidak bisa selamanya bersama Sasuke dan aku tidak bisa melindungi Konoha. Aku adalah seorang ninja yang buruk.

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURAAAAA!"

"Sakura!"

Aku mendengar suara-suara itu. Langkah-langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat. Zetsu sudah berada dekat sekali denganku.

"Sakura merunduklah!" suara nyaring itu.

Naruto—aku melihat rambut kuningnya. Aku merunduk dan Zetsu tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Sakura apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menghampiriku. Aku belum percaya Naruto akan menyelamatkanku. Aku melihat beberapa teman-temanku yang lain di belakang Naruto. Chouji, Shikamaru, dan Ino. Kalian semua—

Aku menangis di depan Naruto, di depan semuanya. Aku merasa menjadi orang yang begitu bodoh, begitu buruk, dan seperti penjahat.

Sejauh ini aku selalu berusaha tersenyum walaupun segalanya begitu rumit. Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana caranya bangkit, aku selalu berusaha sendiri, tapi pagi ini aku merasa segalanya kembali, separuh dari jiwaku yang menghilang, separuh dari jiwaku yang kutinggalkan, mereka semua muncul serempak saat aku benar-benar jatuh—terjatuh sangat keras.

"Kalau begitu ayo segera tinggalkan tempat ini, Konoha pasti membutuhkan kita," Chouji menepuk bahu Naruto dan tersenyum padaku.

"Teman-teman… maafkan aku," aku masih terisak.

"Sakura, sudah sebesar ini kau masih saja cengeng seperti dulu. Hapuslah air matamu," Ino juga tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sakura," Shikamaru bersuara dan memberikan senyumnya padaku.

Teman-teman—

"Aku dan teman-teman di Konoha selalu merindukanmu Sakura," Naruto tersenyum padaku—senyum lebarnya.

Aku membalas senyum mereka semua. Aku merasakan kehangatan yang selama ini hilang. Aku merasa kembali menjadi diriku yang dulu. Aku menemukan jalan lain. Aku merasa hidup kembali.

"Kelima Kage sedang mengadakan pertemuan. Sakura, informasi apa yang kau punya mengenai rencana penyerangan Sasuke?" Shikamaru menatapku penuh harap.

Sekarang mereka menatapku, Naruto menepuk bahuku lembut.

"Sasuke sudah menyerang?" aku menelan ludah dan memberi jeda beberapa saat. Sudah waktunya aku melindungi Konoha setelah tiga tahun ini mengkhianati desa.

Semua mengangguk, "Akatsuki mengepung Konoha."

Aku memejamkan mataku, kemudian aku mulai menceritakan secara detail apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan terhadap Konoha.

.

.

.

Kami berlima keluar dari gua dan bergegas menuju Konoha. Aku yakin Zetsu mendengar semuanya dan aku yakin setelah ini posisiku akan semakin tidak aman. Aku mengetahui setiap kelemahan dari Madara dan anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Dan kelemahan Sasuke, aku selalu tahu itu sejak lama. Aku akan melindungi Konoha, keluargaku, dan teman-temanku.

Sasuke, maafkan aku—

Aku tidak pernah sadar, selama ini Naruto mengejarku, mencariku, ia ingin membawaku ke Konoha. Tapi berkali-kali gagal. Aku memilih pergi menjauh bersama Sasuke. Aku memilih jalan yang kelam. Saat di lembah kematian, saat Sasuke dan Naruto bertempur dulu. Aku ada disana. Aku diam dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sampai akhirnya Naruto tergeletak dan aku memilih mengikuti Sasuke.

Aku baru memikirkan itu sekarang, dan menyadari betapa bodohnya diriku. Aku begitu menyesal.

"Sakura, ayo!"

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji mengulurkan tangan mereka yang sudah jauh di depanku. Aku tidak sadar telah tertinggal jauh dari mereka.

"**Terima kasih teman-teman**—"

.

.

**/FIN/**

.

.

**Milky Way—June 25****th****, 2012**


End file.
